


In Da Club

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is a strip club."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Da Club

"This is a strip club."

Sam looks around, as if he's just noticed the half-naked women, and shrugs at Toby. "It's a bar."

"Where women take their clothes off."

"Yes."

"And you thought this would be an appropriate place for campaign staff to meet."

"I said I knew a place. I didn't know ... it's changed a lot since I was here last."

"One can only hope." Toby finishes his drink and turns to Josh, who's gazing over at where Donna's standing by the bar. "Did you get the notes on - Josh!"

"What?"

"Did you get the notes -"

"Yeah. I got them."

"And?"

"Yeah. I mean, what?"

There's a flashing neon sign over the bar; Toby doesn't think that's what has caught Josh's attention. "Josh?"

"Hey, do you think we could get Donna to -"

"No!" That's from CJ, who is - unfairly, Toby thinks - watching the women onstage a lot more openly than the men are. Josh looks disappointed for a minute, and then shrugs, sliding over to make room as Donna returns with their drinks.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Josh says, a little too quickly; Toby rolls his eyes.

They're never going to get any work done.


End file.
